King of Pain
The 3rd episode of Season 4. Summary Marco runs for Student Council President, but he could lose more than just the presidency when he finds out who his opponent is: Alex. Meanwhile, Emma becomes jealous as Liberty gets closer to Chris. Main Plot Marco reveals his sexuality to his mom but doesn't tell his homophobic father, as he isn't ready yet. But when he decides to run for School Council President, his opponent (Alex) decides to play dirty politics by threatening to reveal his homosexuality at the Election assembly, which his dad is going to attend. Many of Marco's friends, including Paige, Craig, Spinner, and Hazel, are shocked when they learned that Alex is going to run. Once the day of the big debate comes, Alex reveals her campaign as her being a "freak", but even though she threatened Marco about his sexuality, she decides to keep it a secret, deciding at the last minute that it is wrong to use homophobia as a winning tactic. However, Marco ends up winning the presidential position and, in a move of forgiveness, happily makes Alex his vice president. This makes Ellie, who's already friends with Marco, become friends with Alex quickly. Subplot Liberty and Emma both have crushes on Chris. Emma finds out about Liberty's crush, and tries to prevent Liberty from going with Chris anywhere. Liberty soon finds out about that Emma is behind this, and she confronts her. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "King of Pain" by Sting and The Police. *Marco officially came out to his mom in this episode. *Marco became Student Council President in this episode. *Marco got 321 votes, while Alex got 209. |-| Gallery= King-of-pain-4.jpg 343.png King-of-pain-1.jpg king-of-pain-2.jpg king-of-pain-3.jpg king-of-pain-5.jpg king-of-pain-6.jpg king-of-pain-7.jpg king-of-pain-8.jpg File:Normal cap1782.JPG File:Normal cap1792.JPG File:Normal cap1822.JPG File:Normal cap1832.JPG File:Normal cap1842.JPG File:Normal cap1852.JPG File:Normal cap1862.JPG File:Normal cap1872.JPG File:Normal cap1882.JPG File:Normal cap1892.JPG File:Normal cap1902.JPG File:Normal cap1912.JPG File:Normal cap1922.JPG File:Normal cap1932.JPG File:Normal cap1942.JPG File:Normal cap1952.JPG File:Normal cap1962.JPG File:Normal cap1972.JPG File:Normal cap1982.JPG File:Normal cap1992.JPG File:Normal cap2002.JPG File:Normal cap2012.JPG File:Normal cap2022.JPG File:Normal cap2032.JPG File:Normal cap2042.JPG File:Normal cap2052.JPG File:Normal cap2062.JPG File:Normal cap2082.JPG File:Normal cap2072.JPG File:Normal cap2092.JPG File:Normal cap2102.JPG File:Normal cap2112.JPG File:Normal cap2122.JPG File:Normal cap2132.JPG File:Normal cap2142.JPG File:Normal cap2152.JPG File:Normal cap2162.JPG File:Normal cap2172.JPG File:Normal cap2182.JPG File:Normal cap2192.JPG File:Normal cap2202.JPG File:Normal cap2212.JPG File:Normal cap2222.JPG File:Normal cap2232.JPG File:Normal cap2342.JPG File:Normal cap2382.JPG File:Normal cap2392.JPG File:Normal cap2402.JPG File:Normal cap2412.JPG File:Normal cap2422.JPG File:Normal cap2432.JPG File:Normal cap2442.JPG File:Normal cap2452.JPG File:Normal cap2462.JPG File:Normal cap2472.JPG File:Normal cap2502.JPG File:Normal cap2512.JPG File:Normal cap2522.JPG File:Normal cap2532.JPG File:Normal cap2542.JPG File:Normal cap2552.JPG File:Normal cap2562.JPG File:Normal cap2572.JPG File:Normal cap2582.JPG File:Normal cap2592.JPG File:Normal cap2602.JPG File:Normal cap2612.JPG File:Normal cap2622.JPG File:Normal cap2632.JPG File:Normal cap2642.JPG File:Normal cap2652.JPG File:Normal cap2662.JPG File:Normal cap2672.JPG File:Normal cap2682.JPG File:Normal cap2692.JPG File:Normal cap2702.JPG File:Normal cap2712.JPG File:Normal cap2722.JPG File:Normal cap2732.JPG File:Normal cap2742.JPG File:Normal cap2752.JPG File:Normal cap2762.JPG File:Normal cap2772.JPG File:Normal cap2792.JPG File:Normal cap2782.JPG File:Normal cap2802.JPG File:Normal cap2812.JPG File:Normal cap2822.JPG File:Normal cap2892.JPG File:Normal cap2902.JPG File:Normal cap2912.JPG File:Normal cap2922.JPG File:Normal cap2932.JPG File:Normal cap3132.JPG File:Normal cap3142.JPG File:Normal cap3222.JPG File:Normal cap3452.JPG File:Normal cap3462.JPG File:Normal cap3472.JPG File:Normal cap3482.JPG File:Normal cap3492.JPG File:Normal cap3502.JPG File:Normal cap3512.JPG File:Normal cap3522.JPG File:Normal cap3532.JPG File:Normal cap3542.JPG File:Normal cap3352.JPG File:Normal cap3362.JPG File:Normal cap3372.JPG File:Normal cap3382.JPG File:Normal cap3392.JPG File:Normal cap3402.JPG File:Normal cap3412.JPG File:Normal cap3422.JPG File:Normal cap3432.JPG File:Normal cap3442.JPG File:Normal cap3582.JPG File:Normal cap3592.JPG File:Normal cap3602.JPG File:Normal cap3612.JPG File:Normal cap3622.JPG File:Normal cap3632.JPG File:Normal cap3642.JPG File:Normal cap3652.JPG File:Normal cap3662.JPG File:Normal cap3672.JPG File:Normal cap3682.JPG File:Normal cap3692.JPG File:Normal cap3702.JPG File:Normal cap3712.JPG File:Normal cap3722.JPG File:Normal cap3812.JPG File:Normal cap3822.JPG File:Normal cap3832.JPG File:Normal cap3842.JPG File:Normal cap3852.JPG File:Normal cap3862.JPG File:Normal cap3872.JPG File:Normal cap3882.JPG File:Normal cap3892.JPG File:Normal cap3902.JPG File:Normal cap3922.JPG File:Normal cap3912.JPG File:Normal cap3932.JPG File:Normal cap3942.JPG File:Normal cap3952.JPG File:Normal cap3962.JPG File:Normal cap3972.JPG File:Normal cap3982.JPG File:Normal cap3992.JPG File:Normal cap4002.JPG File:Normal cap4012.JPG File:Normal cap4022.JPG File:Normal cap4032.JPG File:Normal cap4042.JPG File:Normal cap4052.JPG File:Normal cap4062.JPG File:Normal cap4072.JPG File:Normal cap4082.JPG File:Normal cap4102.JPG File:Normal cap4112.JPG File:Normal cap4122.JPG File:Normal cap4132.JPG File:Normal cap4142.JPG File:Normal cap4152.JPG File:Normal cap4162.JPG File:Normal cap4172.JPG File:Normal cap4182.JPG File:Normal cap4192.JPG File:Normal cap4202.JPG File:Normal cap4212.JPG File:Normal cap4292.JPG File:Normal cap4302.JPG File:Normal cap18922.JPG |-| Links= *Watch King of Pain﻿ Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Homosexuality Category:Homophobia Category:Love Triangles Category:Fights Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Breakups